millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
10/09/2008 - Visiting Explorer Shares Photos Of The Unseen
Visiting Explorer Shares Photos of the Unseen Thursday, October 9, 2008 — Amazon John, world-renowned adventurer and cousin to Museum curator Keith Umai, is visiting Millsberry following a trip into the jungles of South America. Each year Amazon John journeys into the jungle with a new mission. The year's focus was to document and photograph animals that live deep inside the jungle, beyond where everyday travelers dare to go. Despite the danger posed by hungry animals and poisonous plants, Amazon John was able to capture rare and beautiful images of a variety of exotic plants and animals. When asked how he did it, John explained, "I relied heavily on my ability to see things that no one else can." He went on to say, "It has served me well, and now I want to share it with my cousin Keith and the people of Millsberry. I invite everyone to view my exhibit, Photos of the Unseen in the Millsberry Museum." It's sponsored by Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and full of surprises! Stop by and check it out; you might be surprised by what you see! Read more>> Amazon John's adventures into the jungle began 10 years ago. "One of my first trips into the jungle was actually a result of my breakfast cereal; believe it or not," John explained with a grin. "I've always loved Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Ever since I can remember it's been my favorite cereal and snack. I just can't get enough of it, even to this day!" "One thing I never understood though, was what makes it taste so good?" As a result, John decided to look for an answer in the jungle. "I had been there before and thought that I could find the delicious secret ingredient that makes Cinnamon Toast Crunch so irresistible," he explained. It turns out he didn't have to go far to find his answer. "I'm a little embarrassed," admitted John, "that it was a group of local children who were able to show me the cinnamon and sugar on every piece that makes it so delicious." "I've been all over the world and far into the depths of the jungle," said John. "I've seen things that no one else has. But when it came to my breakfast cereal I wasn't even able to see beyond the taste." "After I got back from that trip, the people at Cinnamon Toast Crunch heard about my story and offered to sponsor a trip. I was grateful and took up their offer with the promise that I'd return with images to share in museums across the country." "It's my way of saying thanks and sharing my adventure," he stated. "I never forget the excitement of seeing things for the first time," John said. "Whether it's something far away or if it's been under my nose the whole time. And that's the feeling I want to create and share with my Photos of the Unseen . "The joy of discovering something for the very first time is such a special feeling. It's the reason I keep going back into the jungle," explained John." And the reason that I hope everyone will visit the Millsberry Museum to see my photos and discover some excitement of their very own." Museum curator Keith Umai encourages citizens not to miss this rare show. "I am so proud to have it here in the Millsberry Museum and commend my cousin for his excellent work. Bravo!" ---- More than Meets the Eye in the Millsberry Museum Thursday, October 9, 2008 — Residents of Millsberry are eager to see Amazon John's Photos of the Unseen. Aside from the excitement of seeing exotic animals is the anticipation of discovering something new, which can be a very rewarding experience! In fact, pre-viewers of the show have been seen leaving withcinnamon swirl hats and cool jungle shirts. Stop by and check it out for yourself! All you have to do is go! Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:October 2008 Gazettes